Without You :: KyuWook, YeWook
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Wookkie:: Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu.. Tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku dengan sejuta kenangan indah? Akan sangat sulit untuk aku melupakan mu.. KyuWook*BROKEN*, YeWook FanFic! RnR please.. n...n


**Author: Sacha Luph Changmin **

**Title: Without You**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: KyuWook *BROKEN*, YeWook **

**Cast: Member SUJU **

**Summary: Wookkie:: Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu.. Tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku dengan sejuta kenangan indah? Akan sangat sulit untuk aku melupakan mu.. **

* * *

><p>" Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa salah ku? Aku mencintaimu hyung~ tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? "<p>

Tak henti-henti nya aku menanyakan alasan ia berselingkuh.. Dan tak henti-henti nya juga aku menangis karena Sungmin, namja chinguku.. Dibelakangku, berdiri Kyuhyun selingkuhan Sungmin, sekaligus.. Sahabatku..

Kyu terus menatap ku menangis.. Perlahan, Kyu mendekat ke arah kami.. Ia menarik tanganku lalu membawaku ke pantai..

" Uljima.. Jebal.. Uljima Wookie~ah.. "Kyu mengusap air mataku

Aku menatap nya.. Tak kusangka.. Ia malah ikut menangis..

" Kenapa kamu jadi ikut nangis?"tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata nya

" Kakanya jangan nangis lagi.. Aku kan jadi ikut nangis juga.. "malu nya sambil membalik tubuh nya

" Mianhae.. "

" Ne? "

" Aku tidak tau kalau Sungmin hyung itu pacarmu.. "aku mulai menangis lagi

" Uljima.. Kita lupakan saja ya? Lagipula sayang nih.. Cuaca lagi bagus, malah nangis-nangisan.. Hehe ayo kita main air laut.. "

-Ryeowook POV end-

Kyu menarik Wookie sampai laut.. Menciprati nya dengan air.. Senyum menempel di bibir Wookie.. Ia sungguh beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Kyu..

Setidak nya ia akan tersenyum terus bila Kyu ada disamping nya.. Bila ada..

**~Keesokan hari nya~**

" Hari ini kita mau kemana Wookie? "tanya Kyu sambil menyetir mobil nya

" Hari ini kan kita ada kelas Kyu.. Kau mau bolos ya? "tanya Wookkie

" Aniyo.. Habis kita kuliah kita jalan-jalan.. Aku bosan dirumah.. "

" Tapi Kyu.. "

" Hmm Wookkie ga mau jalan-jalan sama aku nih? "tanya Kyu sambil menatap Wookkie dan menyunggingkan senyum evil nya

" A..aku mau! Jadi.. Jngan senyum seperti itu! Dan fokuslah menyetir Kyu! "salting Wookkie

-Ryeowook POV-

" Hmm Wookie ga mau jalan-jalan sama aku nih? "tanya Kyu sambil menatap ku dan menyunggingkan senyum evil nya

Aigo~ Kyu..tampan.. Akh! Apa yang kupikirkan sih! Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunan sesaat ku.. Lalu menyikut nya pelan..

" A..aku mau! Jadi.. Jngan senyum sperti itu! Dan fokuslah mnyetir Kyu! "ucap ku sedikit salting

" Iya-iya.. Dasar sahabatku ini bawel.. "kata nya sambil cekikan

**(Kampus)**

" Wookie~ah, kenalkan teman sekelas ku, Kim Joong Woon.. "kata Kyu saat di kantin

Namja itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangan nya..

" Kim Joong Woon imnida.. Atau lebih akrab nya kau bisa memanggil ku Yesung.. "ucap nya

Perlahan kugapai tangan nya.. Tangan nya tak jauh lebih kecil dariku.. Walaupun tanganku lebih kecil sih..

" Kim Ryeowook imnida.. Kau cukup memanggil ku Wookkie.. "balasku sambil membalas uluran tangan nya

" Uhuk..uhuk.. "aku kaget dengan Kyu yang tiba-tiba terbatuk

Kuhampiri tempat duduk Kyu.. Dari hidung nya mengalir darah segar.. Kuambil tissue dan membantu nya melap darah-darah itu.. Tapi ia menepis tangan ku keras..

" Mianhae.. Aku mimisan.. Hehe.. Kalian bicara-bicara saja dulu.. Aku akan segera kembali.. "

Kyu meninggalkan ku dengan Yesung hyung.. Selama Kyu tidak ada, Yesung hyung terus saja berbicara.. Tapi pikiran ku tak lepas dari Kyu..

Apa ia baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mimisan? Apa ia sedang sakit?

" Wookkie~ah? "aku tersadar dari lamun ku saat Yesung hyung mengibas-ngibas kan tangan nya di hadapanku

" Akh? Ne hyung? "kagetku

" Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan kah? "Yesung hyung memegang kening ku

" Kalian bermesraan.. Ckckck "ucap Kyu saat kembali

" Memang nya kenapa kalau iya? "goda Yesung hyung

" Yakk hyung! Aku hanya berjanji mengenalkan mu pada Wookie.. Bukan menjodohkan.. Wookie itu punyaku tau.. "kata Kyu lalu menarik ku ke peluk nya

'Punya ku'  
>Apa maksud nya mengucapkan itu? Ap..a ia mencintaiku?<p>

" Hahahaha.. Ne.. Aku kan hanya berusaha untuk akrab dengan Wookie.. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya.. Annyeong.. "

Sepergi nya Yesung hyung, aku masih diam ditempatku.. Mataku menatap mata coklat Kyu.. Dengan bibir bergetar, aku memberanikan diri..

" Madsud.. Dari aku..adalah milik mu apa kyu? "

Mataku mulai panas.. Menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut nya.. Entah jawaban apa yang kuharapkan.. Tapi aku sungguh berdebar menunggu jawaban nya..

" Tentu kau itu milik ku.. Aku juga adalah milikmu.. Kita kan sahabat.. Ya kan? "jawab Kyu

Entah senang atau sedih.. Tenang atau kecewa.. Aku hanya bisa menunduk..

" Wookie, kita ke toko es krim yuk? Khajja.. "

**(Toko es krim)**

" Ahjussi, 1 es krim vannila ya.. "pinta Kyu

" Loh? Kok cuma beli 1? "tanyaku

" Udah, anggep aja supaya romantis.. "jawab Kyu asal

" Bilang aja lagi ga ada uang.. "celetuk ku

" Ne..ne.. Dasar sahabatku ini bawel.. "kata nya sambil mencubit pipiku

Ia menggandengku, dan menuntunku ke sebuah meja.. Kami saling bersuap es krim.. Tak lupa ia menjahiliku.. Tapi aku suka jahilan nya..

Sangat manis.. Melebihi rasa es krim ini..

" Kita ke taman hiburan yuk? "ajak Kyu

" Kata nya kamu ga ada uang? "

" Aku kan ada tabungan di bank.. Khajja.. "

" Shiro! Kau tak boleh menghabur-hamburkan uang! "tolak ku

" Tapi aku ingin pergi dengan mu.. Sebelum aku yang pergi.. "lirih Kyu pelan

" Ma..madsud nya? "

-Ryeowook POV end-

" Yah sebelum aku yang pergi.. Kan kamu ga mau pergi sama aku.. "canda Kyu sambil mencubit kedua pipi Wookie

" Ihh kamu membuat aku kaget tau Kyu! Aku kira kau kenapa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. "tangis nya

" Hahaha.. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa Wookkie~ah.. Aku kan sehat! "ucap Kyu mantap sambil tersenyum

" Jincha? Kau tidak akan kemana-kemana kan? Kau akan selalu ada di sampingku kan? "

" Ak..h I..tu.. Err.. Te.. Tentu saja! Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu! Secara nyata dan tidak nyata, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu.. "

" KYU! "kesal Wookkie

" Hahaha.. "

Kyu mencubit pelan kedua pipi Wookkie.. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pergi ke taman hiburan.. Selama mereka main, Wookkie tidak menyadari pucat nya Kyu.. Ia terlalu senang hari ini..

" Nah.. Sampai besok ya Kyu.. "pamit Wookie

" Ne.. Sampai besok.. "

Setelah Wookkie terlihat sudah jauh meninggal kan nya, Kyu bergumam lirih..

" Ne.. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi besok.. Aku harap.. "

**(Kyu home's)**

" Kau baru pulang, Kyu? "tanya Yesung, sahabat sekaligus room mate nya di apartemen itu

" Ne.. "

**BRUKK**

Belum selesai ucapan nya, Kyu terjatuh lemas di depan pintu.. Yesung memapah Kyu ke kamar nya.. Ia tatap wajah pucat Kyu.. Tampak terlihat damai saat ia tersenyum..

" Kyu, sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Wookkie? Ia perlu tau Kyu~ah.. "

" Aniyo.. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, hyung.. "

" Terserahmu lah.. "Yesung mengendus kesal. Diberikan nya segelas air untuk Kyu.

" Hyung.. "panggil Kyu

" Wae? "

" Berjanjilah padaku.. Kau akan selalu menjaga Wookkie saat aku tidak ada.. "lirih Kyu

" Kau bicara apa huh? Kau akan sembuh! Aku yakin itu! Cepatlah pergi ke dokter, Kyu.. Penyakit itu bukan main-main.. Itu bisa merenggut nyawamu.. "nasehat Yesung telah membuat air mata Kyu jatuh

" Karena itu.. Jagalah Wookkie untuk ku, hyung.. Kumohon.. "

'Tanpa kau meminta nya, aku akan selalu menjaga Wookkie, Kyu~ah' batin Yesung

" Jika kau bicara lagi, katakan selamat tinggal pada PSP mu.. "kecam Yesung

" Hahaha.. Untung kau mengingatkan aku hyung.. "

" Madsudmu? "bingung Yesung

Kyu terkekeh pelan. Walau sesungguh nya ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menangis sepuas nya.

" Jika aku disurga nanti, aku tidak mungkin membawa PSP kan? PSP itu kuberikan untuk mu saja hyung.. "

" Kyu tidur, atau kau memang mau melihatku marah! "

Yesung meninggalkan Kyu di dalam kamar sendirian.. Ne.. Sesungguh nya ia mencintai Wookkie.. Namun perasaan nya berkata lain.. Di satu sisi, ia senang karena bisa bersatu dengan Wookkie suatu saat nanti.. Tapi di lain sisi, ia sedih dengan keadaan Kyu yg semakin parah..

**BRUKK**

Mendengar suara itu, Yesung langsung masuk ke kamar Kyu lagi.. Dan benar saja firasat nya.. Kyu tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah..

" Kyu! Gwenchana? "panik Yesung

**(Miracle hospital, Kyu room's)**

" Apa kubilang? Kau harus segera melakukan operasi Kyu! "marah Yesung

Kyu terkekeh pelan.. Ia tatap hyung nya itu dengan tersenyum..

" Percuma hyung.. Operasi tidak menjamin aku akan hidup kan? Aku masih ingin menemani Wookkie.. "ucap Kyu

" Kalau kau ingin menemaninya, kau harus tetap hidup Kyu.. Aku yakin jika Wookkie tau hal ini, ia akan menyuruhmu untuk operasi juga.. "lirih Yesung

" Karena itu, jangan beri tau Wookkie.. "

" Tapi cepat atau lambat, ia akan segera tau Kyu.. "

**BRAKK**

Kini seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Wookkie, berdiri dengan mata yang basah..

" Wookkie? "

" Kyu! Kau sakit apa? Tidak parah kan? Kenapa tidak memberitauku? Apa.. "

" Sstt.. Nan gwenchanayo.. Cuma demam biasa kok.. Hehe "kata Kyu memotong ucapan Wookkie

" Jeongmal? Tapi tubuhmu dingin Kyu, bukan panas.. "

" Memangnya kalau demam hanya panas saja? Hahaha "

" Kalau begitu, kapan kau boleh keluar? "

" Hari ini juga bisa kok.. "jawab Kyu sambil tersenyum

" Jincha? "

" Ne.. Tanya saja Yesung hyung.. "

" Terserah.. "pasrah Yesung

" Ahh angin pegunungan memang paling sejuk.. "ucap Wookkie

" Nde.. Aku sungguh beruntung merasakan angin ini sebelum aku pergi.. "racau Kyu pelan namun kedua orang dibelakang nya dapat mendengar jelas

" Ky..u? "

" Wookkie~ah.. Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku? "

" A..pa? "

" Berbahagialah kau dengan Yesung hyung.. "pinta Kyu sambil tersenyum

" Mwoya? "

" Aku terkena Kanker.. Umurku diperkirakan hanya bulan ini.. "

" Ky..u? Kau pasti sedang berbohong kan? Kau sedang bercanda kan? Katakan padaku Kyu! "Wookkie menangis.. Tangan nya tak berhenti memukul mukul dada Kyu

" Karena itu aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktuku, dengan berada disampingmu.. "

" Kau bicara apa? Kau pasti akan sembuh kan Kyu? Pasti kan? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu ada disampingku Kyu.. Hiks.. "

Wookkie tertunduk lemas.. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihan nya lagi.. Sedangkan Kyu hanya memeluk erat Wookkie..

Wookkie berhenti menangis saat pelukan Kyu mulai merenggang..

" Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.. "baru Kyu menyelesaikan ucapan nya, ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri

" Kyu bangun! Jangan bercanda lagi! Kau tau bahwa ini sangat tidak lucu! Bangun kubilang! "tangis Wookkie sambil memeluk kepala Kyu yg kini tergeletak di pangkuan nya

" Wookki~ah! Khajja kita bawa Kyu ke rumah sakit! "

**(Dalam mobil)**

" Kyu~ah, kau tidak boleh tidur.. Kau harus bangun.. Hiks.. Aku mohon~ "ucap Wookkie sambil memeluk kepala Kyu

" Palli hyung~ jebal~ Aku mau Kyu segera ditangani.. Hiks.. "

Sesampai nya mereka tiba dirumah sakit, Kyu langsung ditangani.. Jam demi jam terlewat.. Tapi dokter yang menangani Kyu tidak kunjung keluar..

Sekitar 3 jam, akhirnya dokter pun keluar.. Dengan wajah menyesal, dokter itu berkata..

" Mianhae.. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.. "ucap sang dokter

" Andwe! Kyu! "

Wookkie berlari memasuki ruangan Kyu.. Di tempat tidur nya, Kyu terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat nya.. Tabung infus dan beberapa selang lain nya menempel hampir pada seluruh tubuhnya..

" K..yu.. "panggil Wookkie sambil mengelus pelan rambut Kyu

Ia raih tangan dingin Kyu.. Perlahan air matanya menetes..

" Bangun Kyu.. Kumohon.. Hiks.. Jangan pergi.. "ucap Wookkie

" Wookki~ah.. Ulji..ma.. "

" Kyu.. Hiks.. Jangan pergi.. Ini semua salah ku.. Ini semua pasti salahku.. "

" Aniyo.. Ini bukan salahmu.. Memang sudah takdir aku harus sakit seperti ini.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada mu.. "

Kini Kyu meraih tangan Yesung dan mengeratkan nya pada tangan Wookkie..

" Kumohon, bersatulah.. Berbahagialah demi bagianku juga.. "ucap nya sambil tersenyum

Setelah mengucapkan pesan nya itu, Kyu menutup mata nya perlahan.. Yah, Kyu sudah pergi.. Tapi pergi dengan perasaan tenang.. Kini orang ia cintai sudah bersama orang yang ia percaya, yang akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Wookkie..

**(5 tahun kemudian)**

5 tahun terlewat tanpa terasa.. Wookkie dan Yesung yang menjalin hubungan atas saran Kyu, sudah menikah sejak 2 tahun lalu.. Kini, di tempat tenang nan sejuk, Wookkie mengelus sebuah batu nisan yang terpajang indah di sana.. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata...

" Kau lihat Kyu? Sekarang aku hidup bahagia dengan Yesung hyung sesuai keinginan mu.. Tapi kau tau Kyu? Perasaan ku tak pernah berubah padamu.. Aku tetap mencintaimu.. Ada atau pun tidak ada nya dirimu, aku akan selalu Mencintaimu.. "

_END_

ok! ini fic gaje yak?

ga terlalu bisa bikin ff angst.. hehehehe  
>RnR Please^^<p> 


End file.
